Kaze to Hariken, Kaminari to Raijin
by Rider Paladin
Summary: What happens when the Power Rangers of Ninja Storm meet slightly different versions of themselves? What happens when their enemies meet? A melee of universal proportions.


"Kaze to Hariken, Kaminari to Raijin,

Samurai to Shuriken"

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger are not mine by any means.

Author's note: I've seen a few Ninja Storm/Hurricanger crossovers that had the two series in one universe, but I wondered how that would happen when they wear the exact same outfits, use the same exact weapons, and pilot the same giant robots. So I thought it'd be slightly more logical for them to meet another way.

There will be a brief reference to Hurricanger ep. 38, "Demon Blade and Balloons," the episode "Double-Edged Blake" was loosely based on. Also, since I'm having trouble uploading all three chapters, I've decided to put them all in one story.

Timeline: Ninja Storm, post-"Eye of the Storm." Hurricanger, after the episode where Tenraisempujin (Hurricane Megazord in NS) is first formed.

Translation of title: "Wind and Hurricane, Thunder and Thunder God, Samurai and Shuriken"

[NS Universe]

"We totally kicked butt in the Hurricane Megazord!" Dustin exclaimed. "And we're all in one cockpit for once!"

"What's the big deal about that?" Hunter asked.

"Just, you know, I always heard that the Power Rangers rode the Megazord in one cockpit," Dustin replied.

"Ok, I'm not going there," Blake said. "We've never even met any other Ranger teams."

"Still, it was awesome," Dustin said.

"I'm with you there," Shane said.

"Yeah," Tori agreed. "All six of us together. That was pretty cool."

"Thanks for the Ninja Firebird, Cam," Hunter said.

"You're welcome," the bespectacled Samurai Ranger replied.

However, just as they were about to step into the waterfall, it suddenly exploded right at them!

"What the hell's going on?" Shane asked.

"I don't know!" Cam replied.

The blasting water swirled around them, forming a whirlpool on dry land. It picked up all six Rangers and carried them into the sky before vanishing.

With the Rangers.

[Hurricanger Universe]

The Kirai Maru incident had been a bit unsettling for everyone involved, to say the least.

It started when Isshu Kasumi, the younger member of the Goraijer, freaked out on Oboro when she'd joked about altering the Goraijin so that it could combine better with Sempujin and Tenkujin. Then he'd shown up the next day, armored and armed with the double-bladed staff. After the second encounter with the monster he had previously "defeated," he, the Hurricanger, Ikkou, and Shurikenger had discovered the hard way that the Kirai Maru's powers could only hurt loved ones. To defeat the monster, Isshu had been forced to break the Kirai Maru in half, extinguishing its destructive curse.

Isshu himself was pondering what had happened.

_I nearly killed my brother. I nearly killed my friends. I nearly killed _Nanami!_ And for what? So I could prove that I didn't need the Hurricanger? So I could prove my loyalty to the Ikazuchi Way?_

He practiced his katas as he pondered this.

We're fighting for the same cause, the Hurricanger and Ikkou and I, to defeat the Jakanja. And Yosuke saved Ikkou's life, even though we treated him and the other two like shit.

Finally, a girl in a black-and-blue jacket and black skirt came over to him.

"Isshu?" she asked.

"Hello, Nanami," he replied, never pausing once in his katas.

"You ok?" Nanami asked.

"Not really," Isshu replied. He paused before going on. "I am such a fool. I wanted so desperately to prove that I was loyal to the Ikazuchi Way, that I didn't need you and Yosuke and Kota that I didn't think ahead. In doing so, I nearly killed you all."

"Isshu, you were upset," Nanami said. "You're not the only one to do something stupid when upset. So don't go calling yourself a fool because you're not."

Isshu looked at Nanami, his features softening somewhat. "Thanks, Nana-chan."

"You're welcome, Isshu-san," Nanami replied.

However, they would not have much time to talk for a while, as a tornado suddenly swallowed them!

"Nanami!" Isshu shouted.

"Isshu!" Nanami shouted.

As the tornado swirled, they could see that Ikkou, Kota, and Yosuke were caught in it as well. They also saw a familiar green-clad figure.

"Shurikenger!" Yosuke shouted.

"Hurricanger! Goraijer!" Shurikenger shouted. "Hold on!"

However, they were soon swept up into the sky.

And were gone from this world.

[Somewhere, some world]

Shane, Tori, and Dustin awoke in a valley.

"Aw, man, where are we?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know," Shane replied.

"Please don't let it be another sinking island," Tori said.

"Sinking island?" a voice asked. "That sounds like fun, but too bad we're not on one right now." The Wind Rangers turned and faced the shark-like bounty hunter Vexacus, who drew his sword. "Then again, you can sink right here!"

"Not in this lifetime," Shane retorted. Then with Dustin and Tori, "Ninja Storm, Ranger form!"

In flashes of shattering light and wind, they morphed and drew their Ninja Swords. The Wind Rangers and Vexacus moved around in a circle, preparing to attack.

Up on a hill, two leather-jacketed young Japanese men were watching. The first had short spiky hair and his jacket was trimmed in dark red. The other had longer, wavy hair and his jacket was trimmed in dark blue.

"The Hurricanger?" the spiky-haired man wondered. "And Sandaru?"

"I don't know, Ikkou, but something tells me that those three ninja aren't exactly the Hurricanger," the longhaired man said.

"We should help them, anyway, Isshu," Ikkou replied.

"Ready when you are," Isshu said.

The two raised their left wrists, which bore bracelets that looked exactly like the Thunder Morphers.

"Jennai Shinobi Change!" they shouted, flipping open the bracelets to reveal disks that looked exactly like the Thunder Rangers' power disks. In darkness, lightning, and thunder they changed --- into armor exactly like that of the Thunder Rangers. Ikkou was wearing Crimson's armor and Isshu was wearing Navy's armor. However, their suits were sleeker than those of the Thunder Rangers.

The Wind Rangers were fighting Vexacus and having a hard time of it. It got even worse when he extended threads that grabbed them and smashed them into each other.

"That's it!" Shane shouted. Just as he was about to call for the Battlyzer Armor, two streaks of crimson and navy ran around Vexacus, slashing him. They stopped some distance away, revealing themselves as Hunter and Blake in morphed form.

Or so it seemed.

"Hunter! Blake!" Tori shouted.

"Thanks for the save, dudes," Dustin said.

The "Thunder Rangers" stared at the Winds in confusion, but it wasn't like anyone could tell due to their helmets.

"Ikazuchi Maru!" they shouted, drawing their "Thunder Staffs" and extending them.

"I thought they were Thunder Staffs," Shane said.

"Yeah, where'd they get the new name?" Dustin asked.

"I don't think that's them, guys," Tori said.

"Who else could use the Thunder Ranger morphers if not Hunter and Blake?" Shane asked. "It makes no sense."

"Well, are you going to talk, or are you going to die?" Vexacus asked.

"Neither!" Shane replied. "Battlyzer engage!"

Immediately, his Ranger armor bulked up as a shield with his symbol appeared on his chest. Armor formed on his legs and over the cuffs of his gloves.

"What?" the "Crimson Ranger" wondered.

"Yosuke never had a powered-up form!" the "Navy Ranger" exclaimed. "That's definitely not the Hurricanger!"

"Then who are they?" "Crimson" wondered.

Shane and Vexacus charged and began to fight. This time, the fight seemed to be more evenly matched. Shane delivered a kick so powerful that it sent a wave of compressed air flying after Vexacus. He leaped forward and followed up with a devastating punch and flipped backward into the air, shouting, "Battlyzer Flight Mode!"

A small hawk-like robot appeared and split itself into wings, a shield, and a sword.

"Did you hear that, Tori?" Dustin asked. "They called us 'Hurricanger!' We're the _Wind Rangers!_"

"I heard," Tori said. Then to the "Thunders," "Who the hell are you? Why did you call us 'Hurricanger'? And why are you dressed like the Thunder Rangers?"

The faux Thunder Rangers just looked at her and Dustin with unreadable expressions. Again, it was not as though anyone could read any sort of expression through their helmets.

"Laser engage!" Shane shouted, blasting Vexacus.

"This isn't over, Red Ranger!" Vexacus shouted. "I'll come back for you, and your power will be mine!" He streaked away.

"Power down," Shane commanded, landing and reverting to his normal state. He walked over to the "false" Thunders. "Who are you?"

"Goraijer," "Crimson" replied and left in a lightning streak with "Navy."

Elsewhere, Hunter and Blake woke up. "Blake, you all right?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Blake replied. He looked around. "Tori! Dustin! Shane! Cam!"

"I don't see them anywhere," Hunter said. He looked around. "We're at a construction site."

"You look a little lost," a voice said. "Can I help you find your way . . . to your deaths?"

The Thunder Rangers turned and saw Motodrone on his motorcycle, riding toward them.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger form!" they shouted, morphing in a lightning-like flash.

"Let's ride!" the Crimson Ranger shouted. "Tsunami Cycles!"

He and the Navy Ranger summoned their Tsunami Cycles and drove at Motodrone, firing their lasers. Motodrone fired right back at them.

Nearby, three Japanese teenagers --- two male, one female --- watched.

"Manmaruba?!" the boy in the black-and-red jacket exclaimed.

"He's supposed to be dead!" the other boy, in black and yellow, uttered in disbelief.

"We should figure out how he came back later," the girl in black and blue said. "Isshu and Ikkou need our help."

"You're right, Nanami," the boy in black and red said. Then along with Nanami and the other boy, "Ninpu Shinobi Change!"

Upon saying those words, they spun the disks on bracelets that looked exactly like the Wind Morphers. As the disks spun, the transformation commenced.

Once it was over, they were dressed in armor identical to that of the Wind Rangers. The boy previously in black and red was now in the Red Ranger's suit. The boy previously in black and yellow was now in the Yellow Ranger's suit. And Nanami was in the Blue Ranger's suit. However, their suits were sleeker than the Wind Rangers'.

Meanwhile, the Thunder Rangers were fighting Motodrone, their Thunder Staffs clashing with his sword.

"Tornado Star!" the Thunders shouted, converting their staffs to a cross-like configuration and firing cross-shaped energy blasts out of them at Motodrone.

"You think that's going to stop me?" he asked. "Try again!"

"We will," Hunter snarled. He drew his Crimson Blaster and fired, then Blake pulled out his Navy Antler and grabbed Motodrone with it.

Motodrone just gripped the Antler and pried it off him before giving Blake a hard punch that sent him flying.

"Too bad your friends aren't here," he said. "I'd like to get rid of all six of you at once."

Suddenly, red energy projectiles struck him. Then two yellow-armored figures came at him, one with a sword and the other with a hammer. Finally, a blast of water struck Motodrone.

"Wind Rangers!" he snarled.

"I think you've got us confused with someone else," a Japanese-accented male voice said.

The Thunders turned to see the "Wind Rangers."

"Isshu!" the "Blue Ranger" shouted. "Ikkou!"

"You don't mind if we help, do you?" the "Yellow Ranger" asked.

"I don't think Motodrone's the only one confusing names," Blake said.

"Wait," Hunter said. "Who are you? You look like the Wind Rangers, but somehow . . . I don't think you are them."

"Well, you're not the Goraijer, either," the "Red Ranger" retorted.

"Is this one of the Jakanja's twisted schemes?" "Blue" asked.

" 'Jakanja'?" Hunter asked. "I don't know who the Jakanja are, but this better not be one of Lothor's tricks!"

"I don't know where you three imitation Wind Rangers came from, but I'll take you out all the same," Motodrone declared.

"We'll figure it out later," "Red" said. "Right now, we stop him, whoever he is."

"All right, then," Hunter said. Then he and Blake combined their weapons. "Thunder Blaster!"

"Dry Gun!" "Red" shouted, holding up a blaster identical to Shane's Hawk Blaster.

"Quick Hammer!" "Yellow" shouted, holding up a hammer identical to Dustin's Lion Hammer.

"Sonic Megaphone!" "Blue" shouted, drawing what looked a lot like Tori's Sonic Fin.

They combined their weapons in a configuration that had the Dry Gun in front. "Triple Gadget!"

"Fire!" all five multicolored heroes shouted, firing energy spheres out of their respective combined weapons. The two spheres struck Motodrone dead on.

"This isn't over," he vowed before vanishing.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked "Red."

"We're the Hurricanger," "Red" replied. "Who are you?"

"Thunder Rangers," Blake stated.

Finally, Cam was in a mountainous area. "I'm completely lost."

"You're not the only one," a voice said.

Cam turned to see someone in green armor identical to the armor he wore as the Green Samurai Ranger. The only difference was that his "doppelganger's" outfit was sleeker.

"What do you think you're doing dressed like me?" Cam asked.

"Dressed like you?" the "other" Green Ranger asked. "This is my outfit."

"What are you, one of Lothor's goons?" Cam asked.

"I don't know who this 'Lothor' is," the "other" Green Ranger replied.

"Have it your way," Cam said, removing the samurai amulet from around his neck. In his hand, it enlarged into the Cyclone Morpher.

The "other" Green Ranger stepped back, horrified. _Another Shuriken Ball! But it can't be! Gozen gave only _me _the power of Shurikenger!_

"Don't change with that thing!" he exclaimed. "If you do, you'll be like me! Trapped, never able to return to your human self!"

"Don't try to trick me into not morphing," Cam said. "I've morphed with this plenty of times."

"You have?" Shurikenger asked.

"Yeah, and I'm about to show you, you fake," Cam replied.

"Show him this!" a voice shouted, blasting at both Cam and Shurikenger, who managed to evade the worst of it. The two green heroes turned to see a familiar kabuki-masked warlord.

"Satorakura!" Shurikenger shouted. He drew his sword, identical to Cam's Samurai Saber, and ran at him.

"Satorakura?" Cam echoed. "His name's Shimazu!"

"Oh, another Green Ranger!" Shimazu exclaimed. "One is good to kick around, but two is even better!" He fought back, thrashing Shurikenger.

"Whoever this guy is," Cam said, "he needs help. Samurai Storm, Ranger form!" Morphed, he drew his Samurai Saber. "How about a tag team?"

"Sounds good to me!" Shurikenger replied. Together, they fought Shimazu. However, even with the two green heroes fighting together, Shimazu was still quite a handful.

"I've had enough of this!" the Green Ranger declared. He removed his shield, revealing a flame-like emblem on his chest, and rotated his visor, switching from a shuriken-shaped visor to a fire-like visor. "Super Samurai Mode!"

"He has a Fire Mode, too?" Shurikenger mumbled. However, he didn't waste time in switching to his Fire Mode.

The two powered-up green heroes fought Shimazu again and this time, they gained the upper hand.

"Let's finish this!" Shurikenger declared, his voice deeper from the change.

"Not yet!" Shimazu replied, vanishing.

"Thanks for the help," Shurikenger said. "But I must ask: Who are you?"

"Green Samurai Ranger, at your service," Cam replied. "Yourself?"

"Shurikenger," the other green-armored warrior said. "That is my only name now."

Meanwhile, on Lothor's ship, the dark ninja who owned that ship was wondering what the hell was going on.

"There appears to be some kind of fluctuation in the time-space continuum," he said.

"Uncle, we have company!" Marah exclaimed.

"Who?" Lothor asked. He turned to face Marah. "It better not be one of your idiot friends."

"Beevil wasn't an idiot," Marah protested. "She smacked the Thunder Rangers around like nothing."

"Then she got blown to nothing by that Yellow Ranger you're so fixated on," Kapri joined in.

"Shut up, Kapri!" Marah yelled. "If I'm 'fixated' on him at all, it's just because I wanna see him and his Ranger buddies dead!"

"Enough!" Lothor exclaimed. "Who is this 'company'?"

Then, 'company' showed itself.

There were two girls that looked and dressed exactly Kapri and Marah, only they seemed to be of Japanese descent. Then there was Zurgane, Vexacus, and Shimazu. Or they looked exactly identical to them.

"Are you the one they call Lothor?" "Shimazu" asked.

"What, you lose your memory or something, Shimazu?" Lothor asked.

"My name is Satorakura," "Shimazu" replied, "the Clown Ninja. The others with me are Sandaru, the Shark Ninja, Sargain, Wendinu, and Furabijou. We are the Jakanja."

"Why do you look so much like my generals and nieces?" Lothor asked.

"She looks nothing like me," Kapri said, referring to Wendinu.

"Of course not," Wendinu replied snootily. "I'm far better-looking and more fashionable."

"Ok, bitch, it's on!" Kapri exclaimed. She started toward Wendinu, ready to beat her senseless, but Choobo held her back.

"That might not be a good idea," he said.

"Let me go, you green oaf!" Kapri snapped.

"You're alive here, but Chuzubo's dead," Furabijou said.

"Chuzubo, is that your version of Choobo?" Lothor asked. "Why didn't I think of that?" He paused. "What about Motodrone or whatever you call him in your world?"

"Dead, too," Satorakura said. "He mutated and the Hurricanger, Goraijer, and Shurikenger killed him."

"Well," Lothor said, "perhaps we should join forces. Together, we would be unstoppable. And the Power Rangers would be finished."

"Sounds like a plan," Sargain said.

As for the Wind Rangers, they were completely baffled. They had been sucked up by a watery cyclone, thrown into a fight with Vexacus, and then saved by Thunder Ranger wannabes who called themselves "Goraijer."

"Who were those Goraijer, and why did they dress like Hunter and Blake?" Dustin asked.

"They didn't just dress like them, they had the same weapons," Tori added.

"We'd better get back to Ninja Ops," Shane said.

"So who are you Hurricanger, anyway?" Hunter asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing of you," Red replied. "You look like the Goraijer and use the same weapons, but have different names."

"Hey," Blake said. "We could say the same thing about you and the Winds."

"This is completely insane," Blue said.

"I agree with Nanami," Yellow said. "Wait. Were you guys sucked up in a tornado?"

"Try a tsunami with the attitude of a cyclone," Hunter replied. "It didn't just get us, it got our friends, the other Rangers."

"The tornado took the Goraijer and Shurikenger with us," Red said. "But we were separated. I assume the same thing happened to you."

"You're right," Blake confirmed. "I'm really, really worried about Tori right now."

"Tori?" Blue/Nanami asked.

"Blue Ranger," Hunter clarified. He smirked under his wine-red helmet. "It's cute. See, he's got this thing for ---"

Blake interrupted with a hard nudge with his elbow.

Hunter just snickered. "See?"

"We might as well introduce ourselves," Red said. "I'm Yosuke, Hurricane Red."

"Kota, Hurricane Yellow."

"Nanami, Hurricane Blue."

"Hunter, Crimson Thunder Ranger."

"Blake, Navy Thunder Ranger."

Meanwhile, Cam and Shurikenger were trying to figure out things from where they stood.

"A tornado got you, and a cyclone-style tsunami got us," Cam said, finishing the note-comparing that he and the other green-armored warrior had been doing.

"Yeah," Shurikenger confirmed.

"I'd better take you to Ninja Ops," Cam said. "That way, my father and I can figure out what the hell's going on."

"Ninja Ops?" Shurikenger asked.

"It's our secret base," Cam replied. "Power down." In a shattering flash of light, he was back in his black-and-green Samurai uniform.

Shurikenger looked at him with well-disguised envy. After all, when one's face was a green helmet, it was easy to hide one's emotions. Not that he regretted sacrificing his humanity to become Gozen's protector. In all honesty, he'd do anything for her, but it still sucked not being able to revert to a human form.

Of course, he did have a way of compensating.

Cam stared at Shurikenger in astonishment when his form shifted into that of a young Asian man. "Didn't you say something about being trapped in morphed form?"

"That much is true," Shurikenger replied. "I never said I couldn't just disguise myself as someone else."

"Ok," Cam said. "Follow me."

The demorphed Wind Rangers made their way to Ninja Ops. "Sensei, what's going on?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Tori agreed. She quickly related the story of how they'd been swept up by the waterfall, which had taken the form of a watery cyclone, and been dumped someplace where they'd fought Vexacus and been assisted by a pair of Thunder Ranger imitators.

"It's freaky," Dustin said. "Those Goraijer looked exactly like the Thunders and used the same weapons, just under different names."

Sensei pondered this for several moments. "I have been sensing a fluctuation in the universe. The presence of the Goraijer is connected to this."

"Does that mean that they're responsible?" Dustin asked.

"No," Sensei replied. "They have also been caught unawares by this. In fact, they and their allies will prove to be your allies in the imminent struggle."

"Hello, not-Hurricanger," a Japanese-accented male voice said.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin whirled around in fighting poses to come face to face with the Goraijer.

"What are you posers doing here?" Shane asked.

"It's good that you're vigilant," the red-armored Goraijer said.

The blue one said nothing, just staring at them through the visor of his helmet.

"Ikkou-san! Isshu-san!" a cheerful girl's voice said.

The Wind Ninja looked up and saw doppelgangers of themselves come in, accompanied by the Thunder Rangers, Cam, and a young Japanese man.

"Great," Dustin said. "More posers."

Tori looked annoyed at seeing the "other" Blue Ranger. "Didn't I already go through this?"

"Oh, it happened to you, too?" the "other" Blue Ranger asked.

"Hurricanger," the red-armored Goraijer said. "So you ended up here, too."

"Yeah, we did, Ikkou," the "other" Red Ranger said. Then jokingly, "What, you thought you'd finally be free of us?"

"Hmph," Ikkou responded.

"Then you must be Isshu," Tori said to the blue-armored Goraijer. "I'm Tori."

"Nice to meet you, Tori-san," Isshu said. Then he looked up at Cam and the young Japanese man. "All right, which one of you is Shurikenger?"

"I am," the young Japanese man said.

"Why'd you have to ask that, dude?" Dustin asked. "Don't tell me you can't, like, recognize your own teammates."

"It's not his fault," Shurikenger said. "I just make a habit of disguising myself as other people."

"So he won't have to show us his real face," Ikkou added in resigned annoyance.

"I'm Nanami, Hurricane Blue," the "other" Blue Ranger said.

"I'm Kota, Hurricane Yellow," the "other" Yellow Ranger said.

"I'm Yosuke, Hurricane Red," the "other" Red Ranger said. "We're the Hurricanger."

"I'm Shane, Red Wind Ranger."

"Dustin, Yellow Wind Ranger."

"Tori, Blue Wind Ranger."

"Kabuto Raijer," Ikkou said.

"Kuwagata Raijer," Isshu said. He cracked a small smile underneath his helmet. "I was worried about you, Nanami."

"How ironic," Nanami said. "I was worried about you."

"Damn, some things never change," Hunter said. Then he introduced himself. "Hunter, Crimson Thunder Ranger."

"Blake, Navy Thunder Ranger."

Cam introduced himself as well.

"What do you mean, 'some things never change'?" Isshu asked Hunter.

"Man, you and Nanami act just like Blake and Tori," Hunter explained. "It's so obvious you ---" Again, he was interrupted by Blake's elbow, but Tori's joined it this time.

"Power down," the Thunders commanded, their suits shattering to reveal their Thunder Ninja fighting outfits.

In lightning and shattering light, the Goraijer and Hurricanger changed back to their ninja fighting clothes.

Just then, Cyber Cam chose that moment to make his appearance. "Yo, what up?" He saw the Hurricanger, Goraijer, and disguised Shurikenger. To the Rangers, "I didn't know we were bringing guests to our crib." Then he did a double take upon seeing Nanami. In his most suave voice, "Hello there, gorgeous. Shall I interest you in some fine refreshments? Of course, nothing could be as fine as you."

Nanami blushed and smiled. "Thanks."

Isshu glared at Cam's virtual counterpart. "I did not know you had a twin, Cam."

"He's Cyber Cam," Cam replied. "I created him to run Ninja Ops while I was performing my Ranger duties."

Shane, Dustin, and their Hurricanger counterparts snickered in amusement. Shurikenger and Hunter put in a couple of laughs as well. Ikkou just smirked.

"What is so funny?" Isshu asked them.

"You're jealous," Dustin replied.

Tori smiled. "Isn't it cute how men look so cute when they're jealous?"

That drew some snickers from both the Hurricanger and the Wind Rangers. Hunter and Ikkou just smirked, while Shurikenger joined the Hurricanger and Wind Rangers in snickering. Blake tried not to smirk or snicker out of sympathy for his counterpart and Cam was not seriously amused.

"Sorry, bro," Ikkou said. "But she is right. You are jealous."

Isshu let out an "hmph."

"Ok, before this turns into a complete Isshu ragfest, we oughtta figure out how we were all brought here," Shane said.

"I agree, Shane-san," Yosuke said.

"Sensei, do you have any idea how the Hurricanger, Goraijer, and Shurikenger were brought here?" Blake asked.

"The Hurricanger, Goraijer, and Shurikenger did not come from their universe to yours," Sensei replied. "Nor did you travel to theirs. All of us are held in a world in between the two dimensions."

"In between?" Kota asked. "You mean we're neither here nor there, but right in the middle?"

"In a manner of speaking," Sensei confirmed.

"Yeah," Cyber Cam said. "I ran a scan, and I found that something threw the time-space continuum out of whack and that same something mixed up both our universes like a kid mixing up different colors of Play-Doh."

"Ok, so how do we get them unmixed?" Nanami asked.

"That's the killer question," Cyber Cam replied. "Anyway, according to the scan, our universes will continue to mix up until they're completely unrecognizable."

"I'm not a whiz at this trans-dimensional stuff, but doesn't that mean something bad?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, it is bad," Cyber Cam confirmed. "Eventually, both our universes will cease to exist."

"How long do we have?" Ikkou asked.

"At most, a few days," Cyber Cam replied. "Like three or four."

"Anyone think that maybe Lothor met up with the enemies from the other world?" Tori asked.

"Who's Lothor?" Yosuke asked.

"My uncle," Cam replied. "Long story made short: He was my father's twin and they were students together in the Wind Ninja Academy until he started messing with the dark arts. After he was exposed, he was banished from this world. All those years gave him time to grow even stronger, build an army, and now he's back to take over this planet. He orchestrated the destruction of the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies, not to mention a good number of other ninja schools, and the capture of their students. The Wind and Thunder Rangers were the only ones who managed to escape him."

"That's a pretty strong possibility," Nanami said. "The Jakanja, the Warriors of Darkness, will certainly wish to join forces with Lothor."

"He'll probably be grateful for the help," Hunter said. "Not like the guys he's got now are that helpful."

"How did you guys get your powers?" Blake asked.

"The Hayate Way School was attacked by the Jakanja," Yosuke replied. "Since Nanami, Kota, and I skipped out on a class meeting, we were the only students left and the only ones who could become Hurricanger."

"The Jakanja annihilated the Ikazuchi Way School," Ikkou explained. "In the midst of the destruction they'd left behind, Isshu and I found these." He and Isshu held up the wrists that bore the "duplicate" Thunder Morphers.

"What do you call yours?" Hunter asked.

"Gorai Changers," Isshu replied.

"Hurricane Gyros," Nanami said.

"If we're counterparts, shouldn't everything be almost exactly the same?" Dustin asked.

"A common misconception," Sensei replied. "Sometimes, in two parallel universes, different people may end up fulfilling the same roles."

"Speaking of that," Kota said, "our sensei Mugensai has a daughter, Oboro. She's very much like you, Cam. You two would like each other a lot if you met."

"I already know someone who likes her," Isshu said, smirking at Ikkou.

"I do not," Ikkou retorted stonily.

"Turnabout is fair play, onii-sama," Isshu replied.

Suddenly, an alert blared on the Ninja Ops computer. "Yo, Lothor and his gang are out on the warpath, and he brought company."

The Rangers and their counterparts crowded around the screen.

"Am I seeing double?" Dustin asked.

"You mean double Kapri, double Marah, double Zurgane, double Vexacus, and double Shimazu?" Tori asked.

"The girl that's dressed like your Kapri is Wendinu," Yosuke explained. "The girl dressed like your Marah is Furabijou. The others are Sargain, Sandaru, and Satorakura."

"Let's go," Shane said. As one, the eleven ninja and lone samurai streaked out of Ninja Ops. They landed in front of Lothor's forces and the Jakanja, each Ranger next to his or her counterpart.

"Well, well, some things never change," Lothor said.

"You're all going down," Shane said.

"We'll see about that, boy," Sandaru sneered.

"Kocha koi," Ikkou spat.

"What did he just say?" Marah asked.

" 'Come over here and get your ass kicked,'" Furabijou translated.

"That's rude," Marah said quietly.

"Ready?" Shane and Yosuke asked their respective teammates. Said teammates nodded in response.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger form!" the Wind Rangers shouted.

"Ninpu Shinobi Change!" the Hurricanger shouted.

In wind, cherry blossoms, and shattering light, the Wind Rangers and Hurricanger changed into their armor.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger form!" Hunter and Blake shouted.

"Jennai Shinobi Change!" Ikkou and Isshu shouted.

Thunder, lightning, and darkness marked the Thunders and Goraijer's transformations.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger form!" Cam shouted.

"Tenku Shinobi Change!" Shurikenger shouted.

Cam changed into his fighting armor, while Shurikenger dropped his disguise to reveal his true armored form.

"Which is which?" Marah asked. "I can't really tell them apart."

"The shiny ones are the ones from the other world," Lothor replied, annoyance in his voice.

"Who gives a crap?" Wendinu asked.

"I'm with her," Kapri agreed. "As long as we get to bash some Ranger heads, I don't care who's from where."

"Ninja Swords!" the Wind Rangers shouted.

"Hayate Maru!" the Hurricanger shouted.

"Thunder Staffs!" the Thunder Rangers shouted.

"Ikazuchi Maru!" the Goraijer shouted.

"Samurai Saber!" the Green Samurai Ranger shouted.

"Shurikenzubatto!" Shurikenger shouted, withdrawing the sword from its baseball bat encasing.

Marah and Furabijou extended silver blades from their wrists. Kapri and Wendinu drew swords. Zurgane and Sargain withdrew their twin swords. Motodrone, Vexacus, and Sandaru drew their swords as well. Choobo took out his staff. Shimazu, Satorakura, and Lothor had no weapons to speak of, as if they needed them.

"Prepare to die, Power Rangers," Lothor sneered.

"Do you pathetic children think you can triumph over us?" Satorakura asked. "We are the Jakanja!"

"We've beaten you before," Kabuto Raijer retorted. "You Jakanja aren't so tough."

"You'll see," Sargain said.

"Are you insane, Lothor?" Cam asked. "Both our universes will implode within three or four days if we go on like this!"

"And what's the harm in that, nephew?" Lothor asked, smirking. Since meeting Cam in the past and realizing that the green-armored samurai was his nephew, he always called him nephew to taunt him. "We'll simply create a new universe out of their ashes, a universe where I reign supreme!"

"Dream on," Shurikenger replied.

"You're outnumbered," Motodrone said.

"Only by one," Hunter retorted.

"Enough talk!" Lothor snapped. "Let's end this."

"You're mine, Furabijou!" Hurricane Blue declared.

"Come on, Yellow Ranger," Marah said lightly, inviting and taunting at the same time.

"I'll be glad to," Dustin snarled.

So the fight began. Hurricane Blue and Tori fought Furabijou and Vexacus, respectively. Dustin fought Marah, and Hurricane Yellow fought Choobo. Hunter took on Motodrone, and Kabuto Raijer fought Sandaru. Blake fought Shimazu, and Kuwagata Raijer fought Satorakura. Shane fought Lothor, and Hurricane Red fought Zurgane. Shurikenger fought Sargain, and that left Cam to tangle with Kapri and Wendinu.

"You're good, samurai," Wendinu said, blocking a slash from his saber. "But not good enough!" She and Kapri leaped to opposite sides, out of the way of his attack, then came at him again.

Blake slashed at Shimazu with his Thunder Staff, while Kuwagata Raijer took on Satorakura.

"Is that the most you can do, Navy Ranger?" Shimazu asked.

"Try this on for size!" Blake retorted. "Tornado Star!" His staff changed to a cross-like formation and he slashed Shimazu with it.

Kuwagata Raijer shifted his Ikazuchi Maru to a circular configuration and caught Satorakura's attack with it before kicking him.

Choobo shot his strings at Hurricane Yellow.

"Been there, done that," Hurricane Yellow said, catching the strings on his Hayate Maru. He then dove into the ground, going as far as he could until Choobo collapsed on his stomach. Then, Hurricane Yellow swam through the ground, dragging Choobo on it. He finished his move by jumping out of the ground and slashing Choobo.

Dustin and Marah fought, Dustin blocking her blades with his Ninja Sword. She really was a better fighter than he'd given her credit for. That fact was proven when she ran around him in a figure eight pattern, slashing him with her wrist blades.

However, a sufficiently observant person would have noted that regret colored their moves. Regret that they had to be enemies.

Hurricane Blue was firing her Gyro Shuriken at Furabijou, who was using her blades to deflect the shuriken.

"Nice try, Blue," Furabijou mocked. The giant blue gems above her eyes glowed and energy strings shot out, grabbing Hurricane Blue.

"Nanami!" Kuwagata Raijer shouted. He leaped at Furabijou, grabbing her with the Stag Breaker, a weapon identical in form and function to Blake's Navy Antler. He fired blue shockwaves through the Breaker and into Furabijou.

Hurricane Blue was released from Furabijou's energy hold.

"Are you all right?" Kuwagata Raijer asked.

"Yeah, Isshu, I'm fine," Hurricane Blue replied. "Thanks.

"Not for long!" Furabijou shouted and went after both blue-armored ninja. Satorakura showed up and went after Kuwagata Raijer, leaving Hurricane Blue to fight Furabijou by herself.

Kabuto Raijer drew his Horn Breaker, a dark red blaster identical in shape to Hunter's Crimson Blaster, and fired magenta energy projectiles at Sandaru, who blocked the blasts with his sword.

"Try again, fool," he sneered. "Then again, you may want to try this!" He summoned his land shark and rode it right at Kabuto Raijer, slashing him with his sword. The Ikazuchi shadow ninja dropped bonelessly, only for Sandaru to find that only his suit was lying on the ground. "Now where did you go?"

"Up here!" a giant Kabuto Raijer replied. "How's it going down there?" He brought his hand down on Sandaru, crushing his land shark and embedding him in the ground. "Feeling flat?"

Then the giant Kabuto Raijer vanished, leaving behind a normal-sized Kabuto Raijer.

Hunter and Motodrone fought, Hunter's Thunder Staff clashing with Motodrone's sword.

"You cannot win, Crimson Ranger," Motodrone declared.

"We'll see," Hunter replied. "Ninja Glider Cycle!"

Instantly, the crimson-and-white motorcycle was summoned and Hunter got on.

Motodrone fired his laser blasts at Hunter, who simply charged on the Glider Cycle and fired back.

"Holy crap," Hurricane Yellow said.

"Now that's cool," Hurricane Red said.

"You think Oboro will make me one if I ask her nicely?" Kabuto Raijer asked Kuwagata Raijer.

"You two already have your own motorcycles," Hurricane Blue said. "Try asking her to give us some."

"You think we oughtta tell them we've got Tsunami Cycles?" Dustin whispered to Shane.

"Maybe not," Shane whispered back.

"Ninja Glider Cycle, flight mode engage!" Hunter commanded. Instantly, the Ninja Glider Cycle soared into the air, where it reconfigured itself into its flying form. "Target locked. Fire!"

A rain of crimson fire came down on Motodrone, taking him out of the fight.

"One down," Hunter said triumphantly as he landed.

Hurricane Red and Zurgane had resumed their fight, as had Shane and Lothor. Currently, Shane was dodging Lothor's energy blasts and Hurricane Red was fending off Zurgane's twin sword attacks.

"You cannot win, air ninja!" Lothor declared.

"What are you talking about?" Shane asked. "We always win!"

"Not this time!" Lothor retorted, firing a particularly powerful blast at Shane.

"Ninja Sword Gold!" Shane shouted, powering up his Ninja Sword into its golden-bladed mode. He blocked the blast and batted it back at Lothor, who dodged.

Hurricane Red parried Zurgane's slashes and kicked him. He then levitated into the air and slashed him.

Shurikenger had his hands full with Sargain.

"You will not defeat me, Green Sky Ninja," Sargain sneered.

"You wanna bet?" Shurikenger replied. He removed his Protect Armor from around his torso. "Fire Mode!"

Powered up, Shurikenger went after Sargain with fast strikes. "Reitouken, please!" He struck with a freezing slash from his sword. "Haitoken, please!" This time, it was a burning blade attack.

The Green Samurai Ranger was taking on Kapri and Wendinu at once, and blocking their combined sword attacks with his Samurai Saber was not an easy task.

"Lucky Cam," Hunter said sarcastically. "I'm almost jealous."

"Thanks, Hunter," Cam retorted just as sarcastically. "Why don't you and I trade places?" He paused, blocking Kapri's attack and parrying Wendinu's. "I've got a better idea." He stepped back and removed his shield. "Super Samurai Mode!"

Supercharged, Cam went into battle against the pink-haired duo. He charged his sword with green lightning and slashed them both.

"Time for reinforcements," Shane said.

The Wind Rangers and Hurricanger combined their respective weapons, and the Thunder Rangers and Goraijer followed suit.

"Storm Striker!"

"Triple Gadget!"

"Thunder Blaster!"

"Double Gadget!"

Shane, Hurricane Red, Hunter, and Kabuto Raijer shouted at the same time, "Fire!"

Twin spheres of flame and twin spheres of lightning shot out of the weapons, but Lothor was able to block the attack with a force field.

"Pathetic," he said. "Can't you do any better?"

"You want better?" Hurricane Red asked. "We'll give you better!"

"You think combining the weapons from our world with the weapons from yours will work?" Hunter asked the Hurricanger wind ninja.

"It could," Hurricane Red replied.

"Then let's do it," Kabuto Raijer said. He and Kuwagata Raijer combined the Double Gadget with the Storm Striker. Hunter and Blake combined the Thunder Blaster with the Triple Gadget.

"Victory Storm Gadget!" the Wind Rangers and Goraijer shouted.

"Hurricane Thunder Cannon!" the Hurricanger and Thunder Rangers shouted.

The two universes' heroes poured their energies into the weapons. They were no longer combining the power of wind and thunder, or Hayate Way and Ikazuchi Way. It was now Wind with Ikazuchi Way and Hayate Way with Thunder.

"Fire!" Shane and Hurricane Red ordered.

Twin spheres of water, fire, and lightning emerged from the combination weapons, blasting through Lothor and his forces.

"We did it!" Hurricane Blue shouted.

"Oh, yeah!" Dustin exclaimed.

"I knew he couldn't beat all of us," Shane said.

"Think again, Power Rangers," Lothor snarled, getting up. "Scroll of Empowerment, descend!"

The scroll's power was given to Shimazu, who grew into a skyscraper-sized giant.

"Do you think you can beat me now, Rangers?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, we can!" Blake shouted defiantly.

"Cyber Cam?" Cam said, calling his cybernetic twin over the microphone in his saber.

"I've got some news for you," Cyber Cam replied. "The Zords have combined with the Hurricanger's, Goraijer's, and Shurikenger's Shinobi Machines. They're now the Ninja Machines."

"So, we're gonna have copilots?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Cyber Cam replied. "Wind Rangers and Hurricanger, your combined mecha are the Fast Wind Machines --- Fast Wind Hawk, Fast Wind Dolphin, and Fast Wind Lion. Thunder Rangers and Goraijer, your combined mecha are the Thunder Machines: Kabuto Thunder and Kuwagata Thunder. Cam, Shurikenger, yours have joined to become the Samurai Sky Chopper."

"Let's do it!" Hurricane Red shouted. Then with Shane, "Fast Wind Machines!"

"Thunder Machines!" Hunter and Kabuto Raijer shouted.

"Samurai Sky Chopper!" Cam and Shurikenger shouted.

Everyone leaped into the cockpits of their respective merged mecha, where they found a seat for each pilot.

"Tsunami Attack!" Tori and Hurricane Blue shouted, bringing down a tidal wave on Shimazu.

"Is that the best you've got?" Shimazu asked, firing blasts of energy from his eyes. Tori and Hurricane Blue quickly dodged the attack.

"Back off, you kabuki freak!" Blake shouted. He and Kuwagata Raijer sent the Kuwagata Thunder into overdrive, ramming Shimazu.

Cam and Shurikenger fired the missiles of the Samurai Sky Chopper.

"Megazord time!" Shane shouted.

The Fast Wind Lion converted itself into humanoid legs, torso, and left arm. The Fast Wind Dolphin attached itself to the Lion as the right arm. The Fast Wind Hawk reconfigured itself and landed on the Lion as the head.

"Whirlwind Megazord!" the Wind-Hurricane Rangers shouted.

The Kuwagata Thunder reshaped itself into humanoid legs and the Kabuto Thunder shaped itself into a humanoid torso, arms, and head, the Kuwagata Thunder's antlers attaching to its front.

"Thunder Megazord!" the Thunder-Goraijin Rangers shouted.

The Samurai Sky Chopper reconfigured itself into a humanoid form.

"Samurai Sky Megazord!" Cam and Shurikenger shouted.

"Come on then," Shimazu said, and vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Kuwagata Raijer asked.

Suddenly, Shimazu reappeared, attacking all three Megazords.

"Ok, that's enough!" Hurricane Red exclaimed. Then with the other Hurricanger, "Shinobi Medals, locked and dropped!"

Loading the Shinobi Medals on their Hurricane Gyros into the Whirlwind Megazord released the first power sphere.

"Serpent Slasher!" the Wind-Hurricane Rangers shouted.

The Goraijer loaded Shinobi Medals into the Thunder Megazord, releasing the power sphere that contained a three-bladed axe identical to the Spin Blade.

"Plant Blade!"

Cam and Shurikenger released the Samurai Sky Megazord's weapon: "Bee Spinner!"

The three Megazords attacked with their respective weapons. However, Shimazu was able to attack back, despite the injury they had dealt him.

"That's it," Shane said.

"Hurry up, lightning!" the Wind-Hurricane Rangers shouted, activating the Whirlwind Megazord Lightning Mode. In Lightning Mode, it was a slim, agile fighting machine. The Whirlwind Megazord Lightning somersaulted into the air and kicked Shimazu, then bounced off the shoulders of the Thunder and Samurai Sky Megazords and slashed with its curved twin blades.

Finally, Shimazu decided he'd had enough and punched the Whirlwind Megazord Lightning, knocking it back to normal.

"Time to call out the hurricane!" Cam exclaimed.

The Whirlwind, Thunder, and Samurai Sky Megazords all released the Power Spheres that contained the three parts of the . . .

"Tri-Phoenix!"

The three Megazords joined into the Hurricane Megazord, and all twelve Rangers sat in the cockpit.

"You'd think it'd be pretty crowded in here," Dustin said.

"Yeah," Hurricane Yellow agreed.

"Oh, no!" Shimazu exclaimed.

"You think that's bad," Cam said, "then try this." He withdrew the Lightning Riff Blaster.

"You have a Ninja Misen, too?" Shurikenger asked.

"I call it the Lightning Riff Blaster," Cam replied.

"Don't worry; we know it's a corny name," Hunter said snidely.

"Mighty Revolver Mammoth!" Cam shouted, playing the tune to summon the robotic mammoth. The Hurricane Megazord leaped onto the Revolver Mammoth and banged it, causing it to shoot power spheres at Shimazu.

"Mammoth Megazord Blast!" all twelve Rangers shouted, and the combined blasts destroyed Shimazu's giant form, reverting him to normal size. It also had the effect of tearing open a hole in the fabric of the time-space continuum.

"What did we just do?" Dustin asked.

"It looks like we just opened up a big hole in the sky!" Hurricane Yellow added.

"In the universe, actually," Sensei said over the comm. system in their morphers/changing devices. "Your merged powers have separated your two universes again. Everything is drifting back to where it should be."

So it was.

"Why are you guys drifting away?" Blake asked, as the Hurricanger, Goraijer, and Shurikenger seemed to be drifting away from the Rangers. As a matter of fact, the Hurricane Megazord seemed to be splitting in two.

Finally, there were two Hurricane Megazords. Or, the Hurricane Megazord and Tenraisempujin.

"Two Hurricane Megazords?" Hunter asked. The Rangers noticed that they were alone in their Hurricane Megazord.

"This is the Tenraisempujin," Kabuto Raijer corrected from within the combination of Sempujin, Goraijin, and Tenkujin.

Lothor's forces noticed this drifting as well, seeing that their counterparts were fading away.

"It's too bad," Kapri said to Wendinu. "I kinda liked you."

"Yeah, we'd have made great friends," Wendinu agreed.

"See you next time, Furabijou!" Marah shouted. "Let's go shopping some time!"

"It's a date, Marah," Furabijou replied, smiling.

"You guys are good," Hurricane Red said to the Rangers.

"But we're better," Kabuto Raijer added.

"See you later," Tori said.

"Yeah, bye, Tori!" Hurricane Blue shouted.

The Rangers said good-bye to their counterparts before being left alone in the universe once again. And it was just their universe now, not the amalgam of their world and another.

Back at Ninja Ops, the Rangers were talking about their recently departed counterparts.

"Man, I wished they could've stayed longer," Shane said. "I'd have loved to show Yosuke some neat skate tricks."

"I'd take Kota for some moto," Dustin contributed.

"Speaking of that, the Kasumi brothers would slaughter him if we taught them how to ride," Hunter added.

"In your dreams," Dustin retorted.

"I'd have liked to take Nanami out to the beach," Tori said. "She could be a good surfer."

"Not a good idea, Tori," Blake said.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"Didn't you notice how Cyber Cam was digging her?" Blake replied. "I guarantee he'd keep ogling her the whole time."

"I would not," Cyber Cam denied, sounding offended. "Besides, it's not my fault she's so fine. Not to mention Isshu would make me cyber toast."

"Yeah, he probably would," Cam agreed.

The Rangers and Cyber Cam all shared a good laugh.

The End

End Notes: So how'd you like this crossover? It's shorter than the other major fics I've written, but I meant this to be an extended one-shot, anyway. Now, for some explanations.

First, my knowledge of the meaning of 'kocha koi' came from one of Ragemoon's latest fanfics. Second, the Hurricanger and Goraijer added "-san" to the Wind Rangers' names and to each other's names (Hurricanger to Goraijer) to show respect and also that they're not yet familiar with each other (Hurricanger/Goraijer to Wind Rangers). "Onii-sama" is how you would refer to your older brother in Japanese to show great respect and adoration.

Whirlwind Megazord – I called the combined Sempujin and Storm Megazord by that name because "Sempujin" translates into "Whirlwind God."

Thunder Megazord – Kept its name because "Goraijin" translates into "Thunder God," anyway.

Samurai Sky Chopper/Megazord – Tenkujin, the original Samurai Star Chopper/Megazord, translates into "Sky God."

Serpent Slasher – Combination of "Serpent Sword" and "Sword Slasher."

Plant Blade – Combination of "Spin Blade" and "Plant Axe."

Fast Wind Machines – "Fast Wind" is the translation of "Hayate," which is the name of the ninja school the Hurricanger come from.

Tri-Phoenix – Combination of "Ninja Firebird" and "Tri-Condor." Firebird and phoenix are the same thing, so it didn't make much of a difference which one I chose.

Mighty Revolver Mammoth – Combination of "Mammoth Zord" and "Revolver Mammoth."

Final note: The actual Hurricanger name for the Wind and Thunder Rangers' combination weapon is Victory Gadget.

Until next time!


End file.
